rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flynn Rider
Flynn Rider, also known as Eugene Fitzherbert, is Rapunzel's canon love interest in the movie Tangled. He is a thief who climbs Rapunzel's tower in order to escape the palace guards. Through a series of events, he and Rapunzel go on a journey to see the floating lanterns. Personality Flynn is quick-thinking, sarcastic, and even a bit manipulative. Although, he is also kind, protective and loyal to those he cares about. He was willing to die so that Rapunzel could be free from Gothel 's hold. He has also shown a bit of a childish nature when he doesn't get his way. Back when he was known as Eugene Fitzherbert, he was an orphan who used to read: "The Adventures of Flynn Rider" to the other kids. This book is what turned his to his life of crime. After Flynn left the orphanage, he started going by the name "Flynn Rider" after that book character. Rapunzel was the first person he ever told his story to. Physical Appearance Flynn is of average height and build with short, dark brown hair that falls into his hazel eyes and a scruffy goatee. Flynn is about the age of 26. Powers and Abilities Flynn has no special powers besides his manipulative nature. He is able to ride a horse, in fact he's able to fall from at least several feet in the air and land perfectly on Max without showing much pain. He has great endurance from being on the run from the law and has showen that he knows at least some skills when it come to fighting and escaping. It is possible that Flynn knows how to use a sword because he easily took on Max, with a sword in his mouth, with a frying pan (and lost). Role in the Crossover Flynn is usually put in the crossover when people prefer Rapunzel and Flynn together instead of Rapunzel and Jack (Jackunzel). Flynn is even some times used by Gothel to try and get Rapunzel back. Flynn will usually weasel his way into Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup's group to try and get Rapunzel alone and take her to Gothel, but would soon see/figure out that no amount of money (or whatever Gothel offered him) could allow him to sleep at night knowing he caused whatever happened to Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup. Relationships Rapunzel --Weither or not Flynn actually gets together with Rapunzel or not, the two have a close relationship. Flynn opens up to Rapunzel, as he does in the movie, and protects her from Gothel and/or Pitch. Hiccup --Hiccup and Flynn don't really have that much in common, besides being friends with Rapunzel. They both can ride animals (Hiccup being dragons and Flynn horses), they both have this certain stubborn side to them, and they both are smart, but in different ways. Hiccup is more "book smart" while Flynn is "street smart". They also have a sense of sarcastic humor. Merida --Merida and Flynn have a rocky relationship. Merida is almost always the one who doesn't trust Flynn completely until he risks himself to save Rapunzel or someone else in the group. They both have the skill to ride horses and would most likely bond over that. Jack --Flynn and Jack, if put together in a universe where Jackunzel was present, would most likely be "love rivals" for Rapunzel love and attention. If Jackunzel is not present, such as most stories with Flynn in them are, then the two would have a sort of odd relationship. They are both manipulative in ways; Flynn to get what he wants and Jack to have fun. They both have a need to protect their friends and to do what's right. Category:Tangled Category:Protagonists Category:Characters